Magic and Muggles
by Firestarter-flame
Summary: Charlie's family hasnt met his girlfriend yet they do know she's a muggle and American. Her family doenst know about Charlie being a wizard though. how will the Weasley family friends take her, will ppl make it hard. plz review! i'll give cookies out :
1. Intro

Chapter one

Ever since Charlie had left England and moved to Romania ten years ago he hasn't really dated anyone that seriously. That was at least until he met Natalie an American muggle who he ran into while walking down the street and accidentally making her spill her coffee that she was drinking. Being the gentleman he was raised to be he offered to but her a new cup of coffee which she agreed to.

After that they began to see each other off and on for about a month before Charlie finally asked her out at to officially be his girlfriend. He told her about him being a Wizard and able to do magic and all sorts like that, at first she didn't believe him thinking that he had gone completely insane. He proved it to her when he accioed her glasses which she had been looking for, it took a few moment to let it sink in what actually happened bit when it did she treated him the same as always not freaking or anything.

The two of them have been dating seriously for about seven in a half months, neither have met each others families. Either they are busy with working or because well Natalie's family lived on a whole different continent and don't really know about Charlie doing magic or being a wizard so to say.

"Charlie! An owl from your mom is here." Natalie yelled as Errol crash landed onto the kitchen table.

Hearing that Charlie walked out of the bathroom in only his boxers which made Natalie sigh, "You know what that does to me Charlie." she said sternly to him, but a smile making its way onto her face.

He smirked at her, "Why do you think I do it," he said and opened the letter.

Seeing Charlie shake his head and smile in amusement made Natalie want to know what it was his mom said exactly. "So what did she want?" she asked him finally.

"Apparently I can't come back there until I bring you to meet all of the family this Sunday for dinner, if I don't bring you I should not bother coming back, if I don't show up she is going to send Ginny on me and that would be a scary encounter." he said to her and quickly wrote a response to his mother.

Kissing his neck lightly, "So I'm guessing that we are going to your parents house this weekend then?" she asked.

"Like we have any choice in the matter," he said to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I'll be back later I have to go to the reserve to the dragons." he said and magically changed into his clothes for work and left.

Natalie herself had to get ready for work as well, she worked for a small time news paper as a journalist. It wasn't what she dreamed of doing, she didn't like working for a small news paper she really wanted to do something with music, work for a music magazine or something of the like if she could. Instead of daydreaming at that moment she was freaking out about having to meet Charlie's family soon, she had no idea how they will react to her being a non-magical person, though Charlie said that they wouldn't mind. Then of course there is the thing where she is American as well and not even from the European area like they would expect her to be.

Work as always went as per usual, writing articles, handing them to the editors, doing more articles and of course trying so desperately to avoid the Pervert Malcom who doesn't leave her alone. She of course was the one who arrived home first, she doesn't work as long as Charlie does, seeing as he works with a dangerous creature and she is a writer for a news paper not much danger for her. Immediately Natalie went into her's and Charlie's room to change out of her work clothes and into something a bit more comfy which consisted of a pair of worn jeans that have some holes in the knee's and on the legs and a red and black tank top.

After she changed she then began to make dinner for herself and Charlie, while doing that she made her weekly call to her sister Niki who is seven years older than her. She's been living in Romania for about four or so years so it would only make sense to call her family and let them know whats going on in her life.

"Natalie?" her sister asked once she picked up the phone.

Smiling at her sister's excitement Natalie replied, "The one and only." she said to her.

"I've missed you a lot, I haven't had anyone to talk to and complain how bitch mom has been lately. Even Anastasia doesn't make her happy anymore." Niki said to her.

"Oh my god, what is the world coming to. Mom not being happy when she see's her one and only granddaughter oh my," Natalie said jokingly. "The world must be ending then."

Niki laughed a bit at that, "Anyways how have you been? You and Charlie still together?" she asked.

"Yes me and Charlie are still together, to her then that I'm good. Tomorrow we're going to Charlie's parents, I'm kinda freaked since they've never met me before and he has six siblings give or take." she said to her sister.

That shocked Niki a bit, "they must have been very busy." she said jokingly.

"Nic!" Natalie said grossed out. "I didn't want to think of them like that, thanks for the mental picture really." she said to her.

"Sorry, but you thought it. Anyways how is work going?" Niki asked her.

Natalie sighed at that, "Fine as can be expected, I'd rather not be working there it's boring and I don't like writing about the news I want to do something with music as you know. Music is my life not the news, its just not me ya know?" she asked her sister.

"Well I can't really help you there Natalie, its your life and you need to do what you think is best for it and see if there is something in it that you want to change." her sister said to her. "You're the only one who can make changes in your life and with what you do, so just try to find something that will make you happy."

"I hope I will find that soon then." Natalie said to her and sighed.

Niki decided that it was time for a change of subject, "Okay then on a happier note, when are you and Charlie going to come here so we can finally meet your mysterious boyfriend." Niki said to her.

"I don't know, I know we should visit soon but we just haven't had the time to or at least haven't been able to do so. Both of us work a lot and we don't really get that much time off to go and visit other countries you know." Natalie said to her sister guilty.

"That's okay, look I know you have to go since Charlie's getting home soon so I'll let you go. Talk to you later?" she asked.

"Definitely, bye talk to you later." Natalie said to her sister as they hung up.

By the time Charlie had got home Natalie had finished making dinner and had already had the table set and everything, the two of them switched off and on for who makes dinners each night. Natalie told Charlie about her talk with her sister and how now everyone in her family wanted to meet him now, he laughed at Natalie's face she didn't look so keen on doing that. Both knew that they would eventually have to tell her family about him being a wizard it was only fair, but unsure of how her family would take that information so to say, especially since her grand parents aren't into the out of the ordinary things. Basically Natalie had to think of someway to tell her family about Charlie's heritage of being a wizard and hope that they don't think that both her and Charlie are completely insane, giving the situation of course.


	2. The Burrow

Chapter two

The next morning Charlie was the one who was awake first, his mother was expecting him and Natalie to be there around noon for lunch and it was ten-thirty already; Natalie still had to get up and get ready to leave which will take a while since she had certain things she wanted to pack before they left.

"Natalie," Charlie said gently shaking her she didn't move whatsoever. "Natalie wake up or else we'll be late for lunch at my mothers." he said to her.

Once he said that she began to move a bit more, "How much time do I have?" she said tiredly.

"If we want to be there early you have about an hour or so," he said to her as she sighed.

"Alright I'm gonna go take a shower I'll be out in fifteen minutes then I'll go pack." she said to him as she stood up and walked out of their room and into the bathroom, hopefully she will be taking a short shower she can be one to take long ones at times.

It took Natalie all of fifteen minutes to take her shower and get dressed, she donned some Capri's and a spaghetti strap shirt. Quickly she put her curly mass hair into a messy bun and then began to pack her things for going to the Burrow. Finally she was ready, Charlie shrunk her duffel bag and then held onto her waist. "Ready?" he asked her smirking knowing she hated apparation.

"As much as I can be." she said to him and took a deep breath waiting for him to apparate to the Burrow.

When they arrived Charlie looked at Natalie, "You alright?" he asked and she nodded.

"Peachy, you know I may be getting used to that a bit more each time you use it." she said to him smiling a bit. She then saw the Burrow and smiled, "Dude I love this place, it's awesome." she said to him.

Charlie shook his head at her excitement or amazement which ever it is, "It's home I suppose, I grew up here so I'm used to it." he said to her. "Come on I can see Bill, Fleur, Ginny and Hermione." he said to her and pulled her closer to the house to near the garden where they were were at.

"Not like you would of given me a choice," she said to him cheekily.

Charlie chose to ignore that remark and yelled out to his older brother, "Bill!"

Bill, a red head with long hair in a low pony tail and a fang earing in one of his ears and lots of freckles looked towards where his name was being called out and saw Charlie and a young woman. He assumed she was Charlie's muggle girlfriend, she was nice looking not the tallest person ever nor the thinest, slightly tanned, dark eyes, curly hair with red, black, brown and blond for colors, a nose piercing and a few piercings on her ears. In all he liked her, she looked to be the nice kind of person but he had to get to know her first before he can say for sure.

"Charlie! Great to see you." Bill said and embraced his younger brother before letting go and smiling at the woman next to him. "And who is this wonderfully looking woman?" he asked smirking.

Fleur who was really pregnant, Ginny and Hermione came up at that moment, "Charlie not hitting on someone who is obviously taken and not your wife are you?" Ginny asked giving her oldest brother a playful look.

"Of course not, just being polite." Bill replied.

Charlie looked at them amused, "This is my girlfriend Natalie, Natalie this is my older brother Bill, his wife Fleur, the youngest Weasly and only girl Ginny and then Hermione a family friend." he said introducing them.

"Hi nice to meet you," Natalie said a bit shyly.

Charlie smiled, "She's a bit shy." he told them and Natalie immediately elbowed im in the ribs making him grimace in pain.

"Shut up Charlie," she told him sternly.

Fleur smiled, "You and I are going to get along great, I have to say I love your accent it's just so cute." she said to her.

"Umm thanks," Natalie said a bit confused.

"Its her Hormones pregnancy seems to make her love everything or say anything that she is thinking." Ginny explained to her.

Natalie nodded in understanding remembering from when her sister was pregnant, "When are you due?" she asked her curiously.

"A few weeks actually." she said to her.

After talking for a few more minutes Natalie was soon dragged away from them and into the house to meet the rest of the people. "Come on my mum and dad are most likely in the kitchen, well mum is." he said as they entered the kitchen.

"Charlie is that you?" Molly Weasly asked when she heard someone talking that didn't sound like anyone of her other sons that were there.

Smiling Charlie gave his mother a hug and then motioned for Natalie to come over to them, "This is my girlfriend Natalie, Natalie this is my mum." he said introducing the two.

Before Natalie could even say two words Molly had her engulfed in a hug, when she let her go she smiled happily at her. "You can call me Molly dear." she then turned to Charlie. "Your father, Ron and Harry I believe are in the living room or something or another." she said and shooed them out of the kitchen since she was making lunch for all of them.

"I like your mom, she rocks." she told him and Charlie looked at her curiously, she's always using the American sayings that he sometimes doesn't get because one he isn't muggle and he's from England.

He pulled her into the room, his father immediately stood up and Ron and Harry looked up to see who it was that came in. "Charlie my boy," Arthur said to his son. "We've missed you. Is this Natalie?" he asked smiling.

Charlie nodded, "Yes this is my girlfriend Natalie, this is my father and over there is my youngest brother Ron and another family friend Harry." he said to her.

"Hi," Ron said but was concentrating on his chess game with Harry.

Harry shook his head at his friend, "Hello nice to meet you." he told her and then sighed as he once again lost another piece of his game.

Arthur smiled at her, "You may call me Arthur, where in America did you grow up, New York near the sea and a busy city?" he asked curiously.

"No I grew up in Minnesota, lots of fields, grassy, rains a bit and cold and snowy nine months out of the year." she told him.

He looked generally interested in the conversation, "Really? Sounds quite a bit like England here. Snowy and rainy, can be quite dreadful at times." he said to her.

All of the sudden there was a big bang and two people yelling, "Mum, dad we're here!"

Soon enough two red headed twins came waltzing into the living room, "Why hello dad, and dearies now that we are here the party can begin." they said and eyed Natalie curiously. "Who is this little bird?" Fred asked.

"Fred, George this is my girlfriend Natalie." Charlie said introducing them.

George smiled, "Aren't you a cute little thing." he said to her.

Natalie gave him a cold look, "Call me little one more time and I'll knee ya where the sun don't shine. Got it?" she asked him and he nodded. "Good." she said to him smiling innocently.

Fred looked at Charlie shocked, "Where did you find her, she'll fit in perfectly with the girls of this family." he said talking about Ginny and Hermione especially and lately Fleur since she's pregnant.

"Somewhere on the street, next to a lovely little coffee shop." Charlie answered smiling at Natalie.

Arthur could see that his son loved Natalie dearly and that she loved him back just as much, she may be muggle but the many odd things in their home didn't seem to faze her at all. That in itself was amazing since he collected quite a bit of odd things here and there, she seems like a good girl and someone who would be able to get along with everyone in the household. If Percy was still alive he would even get along with Natalie here, that;s how likeable she is it's like a moth drawn to a flame you meet her and instantly love her to death or at least find something likeable about her.

"Time for lunch everyone!" Molly yelled from outside where two picnic tables were set up for the twelve of them that were there.

All the children of Molly and Arthur are growing up and moving out on them, it was something neither wanted to happen but both knew was going to happen as much as they denied it. They were especially emotional when their youngest Ginny moved out and in with Hermione into a small house at the edge of muggle London. To Molly, her children are just growing up too fast for her tastes but she knows she can't stop it no matter what she does. All she wants for them is for them to be happy and have a long and wonderful life with whoever they choose to be with.


	3. Talking time

Chapter three

All during dinner Natalie, Fleur, Hermione and Ginny talked like little school girls who were barely through puberty. It was actually an amusing sight to see, since the Weasley family hasn't had any females in it other than by marriage and of course Ginny who was the first girl in a really long time.

Nearing the end of dinner the twins offered Natalie something that looked like a muffin, she eyes it curiously and took it. "Only if you take a bite first dearies." she said to them.

They looked hesitant, "Why?"

"Are you saying that you are offering me something but wont take a bite of it yourself to please me, I just want to know if it taste's good." she said to them smiling.

Everyone at the table were trying to keep a straight face knowing that the twins have most likely done something to it seeing as it could be a product for or from their joke shop in Diagon Alley. The twins knew that if they didn't take a bite she would think they didn't like her and if they did take a bite then their ears would turn into a goblin ear which really doesn't look so nice. Hesitantly each twin took a bite and in a matter of seconds each had repulsive goblin ears instead of their normal human one's.

Smirking Natalie leaned on her hand looking at the two of them, "First lesson, if only you are offered something then you know someone did something to said offered thing. Second rule if everyone suddenly gets quite something is up and thirdly, I grew up with three sets of twins for friends and have twin cousins believe me I know what you are thinking before you even think it." she said to them.

Fred looked at their mother, "We'll be back," he said and they popped out of the kitchen and most likely went back to their apartment to reverse the affects of the muffin or rather the muffin look alike.

Molly shook her head at what the twins almost did, "I'm sorry Natalie I didn't think they would try to do something like that to you already. Really I am sorry." she said to her.

"It was nothing, as I said I grew up with three sets of twins for friends, all identical and I have twin cousins who I used to babysit all of the time. So really I'm used to these kind of things, doesn't bother me." she said to her.

"Still Fred and George shouldn't have done that to company, especially with you just meeting everyone for the first time." she said to her. Molly shooed everyone away to the back yard as she, Hermione and Ginny went inside and used some spells to clean the dishes up and what not.

Talking about friends made Natalie miss her's a bit more than usual, she missed the twins a lot. Maria and Elysa, Nia 'Sephronia' and Nix 'Phoenix', Ryleigh and Kyleigh and then the last two who were in their group of friends while in high school, Katie and Mallory they were a year younger than the rest of them though. "Natalie?" Charlie asked seeing that she was in a kind of daze and off in her own world.

Shaking her head she looked at her boyfriend, "Yes?"

"Are you alright, you looked a bit out of it." he said to her worrying a bit.

She waved it off, "I'm fine don't worry." she said and then started her own conversation with Fleur about the baby she's soon to have. "So do you know what you're having Fleur?" Natalie asked her.

"Yes we do a little boy, I can not wait." she said excitedly.

Natalie laughed, "Yeah I remember how my sister was when she had Asia." she said talking about her niece.

"Asia?" Fleur asked curiously.

"My five year old niece," Natalie explained. "Her real name is Anastasia but I call her Asia for short, the only one who really does it too." she said. "Anyways what are you going to name him?" she asked.

Bill was the one to answer this time, "Hayden Rainger Weasley." he said proudly.

Natalie smiled at that, "Cute, so now what?" she asked them once they reached the back yard which was pretty big sized.

"We're playing Quidditch," Fred said once he and George had fixed their ears and had calmed down their embarrassment.

"Oh Charlie told me about that," Natalie said in thought. "Understood absolutely nothin' about the sport." she said to them.

All the guys other then Charlie looked at her like she was insane, "How can you not understand Quidditch, I mean you live with Charlie and he nearly went to be a Seeker for England. It is one of the most brilliant sports ever known." Ron said amazed at her.

She gave him a look and pointed at herself, "Muggle." she said to him simply.

Hermione and Fleur saved her from Ron's wrath, "That is fine Natalie you can sit with Hermione and I, we promise not to bore you." Fleur said to her and leading her over to some lawn chairs that were laid out obviously for them and Mrs. Weasley.

Soon Enough Mrs. Weasley had joined them, "Natalie dear what is school like in America?" Molly asked her.

"Well depending on what school you go to it's different and what state, but for me we had seven classes a day. The required classes were Math, English, Art, American History and Science and once you get older the requirements changed a bit. My last year I only had three requirements, the rest were electives and I also got out of school early everyday for a class." she told them.

That amazed Hermione, that anyone would want or get to leave early for a class. Her being her though, she loved school and would love to stay in it as long as she could to learn anything and everything possible. "Why was it that you were able to leave from school early, that is absolutely unheard of, why would they let you?" she asked all in one breath.

"Work release," Natalie told them simply, but when she saw their confused faces she elaborated a bit. "It was where students could leave the last hour of the day and go to work for credit and for experience in the working field and get paid for it as well." she said to them.

Molly nodded, "Interesting, what was your favorite class then?" she asked her.

"Oh English most definitely, when my friends needed to write a poem or something like that they would ask me for help. I was the writer of the group so to say." Natalie told them smiling at the memory.

A few hours later the guys, plus Ginny were finally done playing Quidditch and of course the second Charlie landed he had to plop right down next to Natalie and get all of his sweaty stickiness on her. "Charlie you're smelly and gross get away from me." she said to him scrunching up her nose in distaste of the smell that was coming from him.

"But I thought you loved me," he said to her giving her a pouty look.

She laughed at him, "I do but your smell is making me gag, so if ya take a shower I may think of giving you a kiss until then not so much." she told him.

The others were amused by how they acted around each other, taunting and teasing each other and egging them on when they say certain things. "I think I should get one now." he said reaching out to her, before he could say anything though she was out of the chair and off like a bat out of hell.

Smiling Charlie ran after her, not really trying to catch her but having fun being childing for once in his life. It's been a long time since he could let loose, the war with Voldemort and everything made it so everyone was tense and hesitant towards anything they did or said. At least that is over with and finally Voldemort is dead and for good this time, no one can bring him back now.

After Charlie had taken a shower and dressed he went downstairs to look for his girlfriend, he found her in the living room, attempting to play wizards chess with Harry who for once was better then someone. "Love you do realize you have no idea how to play chess right?" Charlie asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah I know but still I was going to attempt and see if maybe for some odd reason I was able to play te game. Though I don't think I can yet." she said to him shrugging.

Ron laughed, "Yes I was amazed that someone was more terrible than harry at Chess but she proved me wrong." he said smirking a bit.

Natalie glared at him and then threw the closest thing at him which ended up being a book of hers that she was reading a bit of. It hit Ron square on the forehead and she smirked at him in a sort of evil kind of way which of course freaked Ron out. "Its not my fault I suck, I blame my family for not teaching me." she said and smiled.

"Sure blame your poor defenseless family." Fred said to her.

"What did they ever do to you," George said.

"They only brought you into this world." They said together.

Rolling her eyes at the twins Natalie gave up at the chess game and went to join Charlie on the couch, everyone started to go home soon and it was getting really late. Molly fed them all lunch as well as dinner so they were stuffed for the night, full of food that Molly almost forced them to eat with her convincing ways that she is so good at doing.

Natalie was intending on going into muggle London the next day while Charlie went to visit his old headmaster and some former classmates and whatnot that he hasn't seen in quite a long time. Hermione was going to be the one taking her into London to just hang out and get to know each other better and have some fun, she's hoping to loosen Hermione up a bit and try to make her less straight edge so to say.


	4. Molly and Nat

Chapter four

The next morning Charlie and Natalie were woken up by Mrs. Weasley banging on the bedroom door telling them to wake up. "Come on breakfast is nearly done!" She said to them and headed back downstairs to where some food was just finishing up.

"Come on Char time to get up," Natalie said attempting to get out of the bed but Charlie pulled her back against his chest and tried to fall back asleep with her in his arms. It didn't work out as he planned since Natalie eventually got out of his grasp and pulled the covers off of him. "Now Charlie!" she said to him and then got dressed and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

Once she was downstairs Molly smiled at her warmly, "Did you sleep well dear?" she asked her.

"Yes I did, thank you." she said when Molly levitated a plate of food to Natalie. "Are you planning on doing anything today while Charlie meets with his old friends and headmaster?" she asked her.

Natalie nodded, "Yes Hermione and I are planning on going into muggle London for a while, just hang out and chill for a while." she said to her.

"Chill?" Molly asked her, never hearing of that particular phrase before.

"It means to have fun and do whatever comes to mind really." Natalie said to her smiling, "But yeah that is the initiative plan for today maybe try to loosen her up." she said shrugging.

Finally Charlie emerged from the upstairs and sat besides Natalie looking half awake if even that, he's never really been a morning person especially when he is woken up by someone else. "Mornin' mum," he said kind of sleepily.

"Charlie dear, you best get ready you are supposed to be leaving in fifteen minutes to meet up with Dumbledore." Molly said to him. "Hurry and eat." she said to him giving him some food.

Hearing that Charlie hurried up in what he was doing and then went back upstairs to change into some decent clothes that weren't his PJ's of course, before leaving he quickly gave Natalie a peck on the cheek and left. Not even a minute passed before he apparated back and quickly kissed her passionately before once again leaving.

"I can tell he loves you very much Natalie," Molly said sitting down across from Natalie as she drank some tea and Natalie finished her breakfast. Natalie just smiled at that, not quite sure what to say to that, there's really not much you can. "You've changed him a lot actually which I am thankful for you for, he's not so broody any more and a lot more talkative then what he used to be. I hope that you will stay with us for a long time even though you are muggle and aren't used to odd and magical things." Molly said to her sincerely.

A sudden mysterious sound came from upstairs and Natalie looked a bit worried, "What was that?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh nothing important dear just the house Ghoul, he wont harm anyone really." Molly told her smiling and waving it off.

Natalie wasn't sure weather to believe Molly or not but she left it alone, "Okay then whatever you say." she told her.

After Natalie had finished with Breakfast Molly immediately dragged her over to the couch and Accioed the photo albums of the family to show her and to just laugh at Charlie and what he was like and looked like when he was younger, the pictures being moving ones helped a bit as well.

"This was Charlie when he found Arthur and I's old brooms from when we were in school, he was a very adventurous child." Molly said pointing to a picture of A young five or six year old Charlie flying on a broom and Molly waving frantically at him to get down from there. "I was a bit over protective of him and all my children when they were younger." she told her.

Natalie laughed a bit at that, "Well of course you would be, I would be worried if you weren't. Family is a big and important thing without them life wouldn't go smoothly depending on who it is you grew up with." she said smiling at her.

Her saying that made Molly love her even more knowing that she is big on the family thing as well, since Molly had a large family she wanted her children to be with someone who didn't mind being around a lot of people for a family.

"Well I suppose you should go call Hermione." she said to Natalie.

As far as Natalie knew that was impossible seeing as the Weasley's didn't have a phone, or at least as far as she knew they didn't. "Molly how should I do that, you don't have a phone." Natalie said giving her a confused beyond belief look.

"Oh dear sorry forgot you don't know sorry, terribly sorry. Go over to the fireplace, right next to it is a flower pot filled with Floo powder throw that into the fire and say Hermione Granger. It will connect you to her then you two will be able to talk." Molly said to her.

Doubtful that the fire place will work, Natalie did as Molly told her and sat in front of the fire and grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Hermione Granger." she said and suddenly a head popped into the fireplace.

"Hello Natalie, are you ready to go out to muggle London then?" she asked her.

"Yeah Charlie left already so it's just me and Molly here at the moment." she said to Hermione shrugging boredly.

Hermione smiled, "Well then I'll be there in a few, just hold on alright." she said to her and retreated back to her apartment most likely to get ready and apparate to the Burrow or at least that's what Natalie assumed.

Molly came in and sat down on the couch, "What did Hermione say?" she asked as Natalie stood up and joined her on the couch.

"She'll be here in a bit." Natalie told her.

As they were waiting Molly decided to ask Natalie about her family, they haven't really spoken of it yet. "Are you and your family close?" she asked curiously.

"I suppose, me and my mom are a lot alike so we do fight sometimes. My sister is seven years older than me, we get along. My dad is cool, he loves to fish and hang out with my uncles." she told Molly lovingly showing her that she really cared about her family more than anything in the world.

"Your mum doesn't care that her husband was always out with your uncles rather than her?" Molly asked a bit surprised that a husband and wife wouldn't be with each other more than their friends.

Natalie shook her head, "NO not at all, my parents have been divorced for fifteen years," she said and thought about that and shrugged a bit. "I think I'm not sure somewhere around that."

"Oh," Molly said sadly, she hated to hear about parents being separated when the children are young. "I'm sorry dear I shouldn't have asked."

Natalie waved it off, "Nah it's all good, I don't care. My parents even though they are divorced are the best of friends and hang out together all the time along with my mom's fiancé it's really amusing actually." she said to her smirking at the memory of her parents.

"Really?" Molly said amazed.

Natalie nodded, "Yeah, I'll make sure that you will have the chance to meet them," she said to her smiling. "How's that?" she asked her.

"That would be wonderful dear," she said to her. "Well I think Hermione is here." she said a second before Hermione stepped out of the Floo. Standing up Molly smiled at the two girls, "You two have fun and don't do anything stupid or that the twins would do alright?" she asked them and they nodded.

"Alright Molly, good bye." Hermione said and grabbed Natalie and they apparated out of there into muggle London.

Ever since Natalie was twelve or thirteen she's always wanted to see London, sure to the British it may not be anything too special butto Natalie ti was because that was where many of her favorite book's stories took place. In London, Paris, Rome and many others only instead of in the modern times it was in the ancient times to the mid 19th century. So to be able to go in London and actually see these places that her books talked about amazed her and just made her happier than ever.


	5. Hermione's Corrupted

Chapter five

A few hours into the tip to muggle London Natalie and Hermione were now at a Russian restaurant called Arisha's, Natalie insisted saying that Russian food is some of the best food she's ever had before in her life. "Natalie I thought you've never been to Russia before?" Hermione remembering her saying that she's only been to Romania and no other country.

Natalie smirked at Hermione, "I haven't but a friend of mine is from Russia and she introduced me to the food, so I became terribly addicted to it." she said to her.

"What other secrets are there that I don't know about?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Umm I have four tattoo's and seven piercings?" she asked unsure what Hermione wanted her to say.

That made Hermione look at Natalie a bit odd, "Well that was splendid to know." she said to her shaking her head. "So why exactly did we head over to that freaky magazine head quarters?" Hermione asked still shaken from the experience.

"It wasn't freaky, they just live their life in a certain way that you and a lot of others aren't used to, music is a big part of their lives like it is in mine. I put in an article and application to see if I can get a job there. I know Charlie loves Romania but I just want to see if I can get a job at the magazine, I hate working for a small hardly known news paper." Natalie said to her taking a sip of her drink as they waited for their food.

Shrugging Hermione smiled at Natalie, "Well then I do hope you will get the job then, but what about Charlie and the dragons?" Hermione asekd her.

"I have no idea, I probably wont get the job anyways so it doesn't matter." she said to Hermione who gave her a look which meant 'stop being doubtful' kind of thing.

They were talking while waiting for their food when someone close to the girls talked to them, "Hermione, is that really you?" the person asked in a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Viktor?" Hermione asked in surprise. "What are you doing here in England?"

"I've been transferred here to vork in international affairs." he told her, Natalie realized he wasn't going in too deeply because he wasn't sure who Natalie was.

Smiling at him Natalie introduced herself since Hermione seemed to still be in shock, "Hi I'm Natalie, Charlie Weasley's girlfriend, also an American Muggle." she said to him and elbowed Hermione to get her out of her daze.

Hermione gave Natalie a playful glare, "Why don't you join us Viktor?" Hermione asked looking at Natalie as an after thought hoping she didn't mind which she didn't thankfully. "Of course if you have somewhere else to be that's fine as well." she said hoping he would join them.

Viktor smiled and sat across from Hermione, "Vat have you been up to, vork?" he asked her curiously.

"Yes I work at the Ministry in the muggle area." she told him. "I've missed you Viktor so much. We lost contact once the war started." Hermione said sadly.

"Charlie told me about that, you lost many lives that shouldn't have been lost because of one man," Natalie said to them sadly.

"That we did," Hermione said to her. "Viktor came to Hogwarts in my fourth year for a competition between his school, mine and another one." Hermione explained to Natalie who looked a bit confused on how the two knew each other.

Viktor looked at Natalie, "Vat is it that you do for vork?" he asked.

"I'm a journalist," she told him and laughed when she saw the sour look on his face. "Not a fan of them I'm guessing."

He shook his head vigorously, "No, very bad experience with Skeeter voman, she lie many times about people." he told her. "She is journalist I do not like vat so ever."

It is understandable why he would not like journalist's, they try and twist words of people who said them one way and the journalist writes them a completely different way. Either making the person look like a complete ass, a savior or someone who is full of themselves when they really aren't. The only reason Natalie went into journalism is because becoming a writer was hard to do, that's a hard are to get into and becoming successful is even harder it takes a long time for people to become famous off their writings really.

After the three of them were done eating they went to just looking around the shops in London, Natalie always made it so either she was a bit ahead of Viktor and Hermione or a bit behind. Now they had entered a bookstore and Natalie was looking through some fantasy books while watching Viktor and Hermione interact and of course ease dropping on them hoping something interesting will happen between the two.

"Hermione I vant to ask you something but I know not how you vill act." he told her.

Hermione looked at Viktor and smiled, "You can't tell me anything Viktor, whats on your mind?" she asked him.

"I... I vas hoping that you vould maybe go to dinner vith me tonight if you have no other plans." he said to her nervously.

It wasn't just Viktor who was holding his breath in anticipation at what Hermione's answer would be, Natalie was too hoping against hope that Hermione would say yes to Viktor.

"I would love to Viktor," Hermione said smiling.

Natalie did a little happy dance and was cheering silently until Hermione caught her and gave her a look which made Natalie stop immediately and smile innocently, as if she hadn't don't anything wrong whatsoever.

Coming out from behind the bookcase and over to wehre Hermione and Viktor were natalie smiled knowingly, "Well I am going to pay for these so excuse me," natalie said but Viktor stopped her.

"Please let me pay for them, I already am paying for Hermione's." he told her, he saw she was about to protest but he held his hand up. "No I vill not take any answer but yes." he said and went over to the counter to pay.

As he was paying Natalie nudged Hermione and gave her a look,"He's a keeper." she said to her.

Hermione glared a bit but smiled when she kept on receiving looks from Natalie that did not mean anything but dirtiness."Natalie shut up, we only just reunited you need to give it a little time don't you think?" she said to her.

"Well I suppose I will after all it took Charlie and I about a month before we seriously decided to date." Natalie said to her with a thoughtful look on her face. "Speaking of that I wonder what he's doing?" she said.

"Who knows," Hermione answered.

Seeing a shop across the street from the book store made Natalie squeal, We have ot go there," she said pointing at the tattoo shop.

"Why?" Hermione asked really not wanting to go in there, even if she;s gone through worse pain and have seen worse she doesn't want to be in there.

"Because you are getting a tattoo my dear and you can not get out of it no matter what you try and say to convince me otherwise." she said to her.

At that moment Viktor joined the and handed each a bag with their books in it, "Hermione is getting a tatto?" he asked curiously.

"Yes,"

"NO!"

Hermione looked at Natalie and glared, "I am not getting a tattoo." she said to her.

Natalie knew exactly what to say to Hermione to convince her into getting a tattoo, "Fine if you want everyone to still think of ya as the boring old book worm from Hogwarts who acted like they were fifty fine. They'll always think of you as the frumpy, prudish and not daring type of person as you are, so when the ball comes up in two weeks you'll just be proving them right." Natalie said and waved it off as if it wasn't important.

That angered Hermione and that was exactly what Natalie was planning on, "I am not frumpy or a prude and I don't act fifty either." she said to her.

"Could have fooled me," Natalie said as she walked out of the bookstore with Viktor and Hermione following after her.

"I am not," Hermione said raising her voice a bit.

Natalie smirked at her, "Whatever you want to keep on telling yourself Hermione." she said and began to walk down the street.

"Fine I'll show you that I am in no way a prude," Hermione said grabbing Natalie and Viktor and dragging them over to the tattoo shop.

Once inside Hermione asked if there were any openings which there were and Hermione said she wanted to look around before she did anything. Finally Hermione was just about to give up when Natalie quickly drew up a triangle with a Celtic knot design around it and Hermione immediately loved it and wanted it for a tattoo.

Natalie couldn't wait until they got back to the burrow so that she could brag that she got Hermione to do something completely out of character for once and the others weren't around to see it.


	6. Jail Call

Chapter six

They apparated to the Burrow after Hermione had got her tattoo and Viktor had left promising to see her for their date, walking into the Burrow Natalie screamed happily. "I corrupted Hermione." she said to whoever was at the house proudly.

"Really?" a dark haired man said walking into where the two girls were at the moment.

Hermione smiled at him, "Hello Sirius, Remus." she said to the lighter haired one of the older wizards. "Sirius is Harry's godfather."

Natalie nodded, "Oh cool, hey." she said to them in greeting.

"So this is Charlie's girlfriend?" Sirius asked smirking.

Natalie gave him a look, "Yeah what's it to ya?" she asked him giving him a suspicious look.

He shook his head. "Nothing at all, just I've heard so much about you all day from out dear Charlie and now to see you I was expecting someone completely different." he said to her.

"Ah I see," she said to him. "So do you want to see how I corrupted dearest Hermione?" she asked excitedly.

Fred and George suddenly popped in when they heard that, "What, I thought it was near impossible to corrupt her." they said.

Natalie smiled and forced Hermione to turn around and showed them her tattoo that Natalie had drawn up for her. "my god Hermione, you've gone to the dark side." Sirius said jokingly.

"Hermione," Fred began.

"We are proud of you," George said.

"Doing something you normally would not have done."

"You're growing up."

Remus shook his head, "Well Hermione it looks very nice," he said to her smiling a bit.

Natalie then went into the living room to join her boyfriend Charlie who at the moment was talking with an elderly man with a very long beard so to say. "Natalie come over here please, I want you to meet my former headmaster. This is Albus Dumbledore, Dumbledore this is Natalie Storing." he said introducing the two of them.

Albus shook her hand and she smiled shyly at him, "Hello." she said and then settled down next to Charlie.

All of the sudden Natalie's cell phone went off and the ones who weren't used to it jumped in alarm. Natalie waved it off, "It's okay, only a phone I'll be right back." she said and walked out of the house to take the call.

"Hello?"

"Nat it's Nate, umm I need a big favor, I'm kinda in jail, in London I need help." he said to her.

Natalie sighed, "What are you doing there?" she asked incredulously, she's never known her cousin for the type to travel.

"I was here with my girlfriend but then she cheated on my and I went out and got drunk and assaulted an officer so I need you to come pick me up please!" he said begging her. "I know you're in Romania right now but please." he said to her desperately.

"Nate I'm in England, I'll be there in few minutes hang on okay." she said to him and hung up.

Quietly entering the house she caught Charlie's attention and motioned him over to her, "What?" he asked her quietly wondering why she was trying to be secretive. "Why are we whispering?" he asked her.

"I don't know," Natalie said to him shrugging. "It seemed like a good idea at the time." she said.

"Okay," he said continuing to whisper.

"I need to go to the muggle London jail, my cousin got in trouble when he came her for some reason and is now in jail because he assaulted a officer. I need to go there right now to bail him out." she said to him.

Charlie looked at her with a 'are you seriously going to help him' sort of look, "Why are you going to help leave him there let him sit for a while." he said to her.

"Charlie!" She said giving him a heated look that meant if he didn't help her he was going to pay later in the night for it no matter what.

He held his hands up in defense, "Alright sorry, apparently is not the time for joking." he said to her. "I'll go tell mum then we can go alright." he said to her and she nodded and waited outside for him.

"Ready?" Charlie asked once he was back outside where Natalie was waiting for him at.

She was still a bit ticked at him for making the comment of leaving her cousin at the jail, "Yeah, lets go." she said to him.

Mr. Weasley had given Charlie the key's to his car so that they could go muggle London to pick Natalie's cousin up. During the whole ride Natalie was quiet and was only answering Charlie in one word answers, 'fine' 'good 'sure' 'no' those kind of things. Charlie realizes he maybe shouldn't have said that about her cousin when she had only just found out.

Charlie knew he was going to have to say something to Natalie to make her forgive him, hopefully if he's lucky. "Natalie, I'm sorry about that comment I shouldn't have said it." he said

to her.

"Obviously," she said to him intending on not saying anything to him if she didn't have to.

Okay, not Natalie was just being stubborn and hard headed, "Natalie please I shouldn't have said I didn't think you would react this way. I know I shouldn't have said it especially after just finding out he was there, please forgive me will you?" he asked her sighing in defeat when she didn't say anything to him.

A few minutes passed and they were almost at the London jail, "Alright I'll forgive you. I don't even know why I freaked out over something like that, too small of a thing to really be bothered by I thought. Being emotional for some odd reason I guess." she said smiling at him.

Smiling at her from his side Charlie grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly before they had parked in front of the jail and headed inside to bail Natalie's cousin out. About an hour of trying to convince the officers that she knew Nate and of course explaining that he was there to visit her, a lie of course and filling out paper work they were finally out of there.

The car ride home so to say was not that fun, seeing as Natalie was yelling or hounding on Nate for being an idiot and a stupid big headed moron who needs to think before he acts. "What were you thinking Nate, you had this same problem in the states you know, just like your father did and he went to jail for two years for it because he did it twice in a row." she said to him and he was just giving her evil looks.

"Nate your lucky that they didn't wire your files from the US you could have been in serious trouble, I thought you were working on your drinking problem. When you get drunk you get angry and violent at times. You may not get violent at people but you throw and break things." she said to him sighing sadly.

"Well sorry, god I mean I was fucking pissed off ya know I mean my girlfriend ditched me for some guy she ,et at a bar and then I get drunk to forget about it and it lands me in jail." he said to her sarcastically.

Charlie really wanted to ring Natalie's cousin's neck for saying such things to her but knew that she would most likely not appreciate him doing something like that. Natalie shook her head, "Well maybe if you weren't such a fucking idiot who you know wouldn't drink like a damn alcoholic you wouldn't be in these situations. Ever think that maybe since you drink too much that your girlfriend might have broken it off with you because of that." she said to him.

For the rest of the ride the only conversation was between Charlie and Natalie, "So are we leaving for home when we get back or what?" she asked him.

"No if you don't mind I was thinking we could stay one more day longer." he said to her.

Natalie nodded happily, "I would love that." she told him.

When they got back to the house everyone was asleep already so Charlie set up a place for Nate to sleep, in the twins old room which had been turned into the spare. As far as either knew that room was safe, no boggarts or anything remotely obvious that it was magical and whatnot. No books from school or whatever just normal things that would occupy a guest room.


	7. Sick

Chapter seven

The next morning Natalie woke up with quite a start, she rushed to the bathroom down the hall and well emptied her stomach contents. That has been happening for the last three days and she has no idea why as far as she knows nothing is wrong with her, she doesn't usually get sick hell she worked in daycare she should be immune to any sickness known to man kind.

While sitting there leaning against the tub someone hesitantly knocked on the door, "Natalie dear can I come in?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said and just leaned her head against the rim of the tub and closed her eyes, trying to over come the nausea.

Molly looked at Natalie concerned, "You've been getting sick for the last three days." she said to her with a look on her face.

"How did-"

Molly smiled at her, "I'm a mother of seven I know these things, besides Arthur and I are usually the very first ones awake." she said to her.

"Now come on Arthur already headed to work lets get you up and downstairs and get some tea in you. It would do you good." she said to her and gently helped her up and guided her down to the kitchen to make her some tea.

As Molly was making the tea she began to ask Natalie questions of how she's been feeling lately, "Have you been feeling tired more easily then before? Sore when you shouldn't be? Tender? Wanting to eat foods you use to hate? Wanting to eat more than usual?" Molly asked insinuating something that Natalie didn't think was possible.

"No Molly you must be wrong I can't be pregnant, I mean we've used protection." she said to her shaking her head.

Molly smiled at Natalie, "Dear your with a Weasley, they are very potent no matter what. How did you think I got seven children, every time we used protection but it didn't work." she said to her. "here"

Natalie took the steaming hot cup of tea from her and blew on it lightly and sipped from it, "Thank you, but what am I going to do. I don't know if Charlie wants a child even and he has his dragon's which he loves as children but even if I never tell him I'm always afraid that I'm going to lose him to an accident at the camp. Everyday I have that fear and when Charlie comes home each night I'm so thankful that he's okay, he may have an injury or two but he's not dead." she said to Molly sadly. "But what if something happens, that I don't want to happen, I don't know if I can handle him being gone." she said to her.

When she had finished saying that Molly pulled her into a hug, "Dear I'm sure Charlie is careful every time he goes to work, he loves you I can see it every time he looks at you." she said to her.

"I know but still I worry, I mean dragon's are very dangerous creatures." she said to Molly who smoothed Natalie's hair as if she was her daughter.

"It's alright dear he'll be fine and you and I are going to go to a muggle hospital to be sure what we think is wrong with you is." she said to her and Natalie nodded. "Now why don't you go outside and calm down a bit before coming back inside hmm?" she asked her and Natalie nodded and headed outside in her PJ's.

Molly smiled as she watched Natalie go over towards the small lake that they had, she turned when she heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning around Molly saw Charlie and smiled as he sat down at the table and she took a seat next to him.

"Charlie are you sure about this move, I know that you like Romania but you don't have to move here." she said to him.

They've been discussing that issue since he arrived, he's been thinking on that quite a lot and has decided that he wants to move back to England with Natalie. He knows that Natalie would enjoy it and he'd be closer to his family now, he may like his job but now Natalie is more important to him then anything he wants her to be happy and he knows that there are more opportunities for her in England.

"Yes I'm sure Bill and I went to look at some houses within the magical community yesterday and found the perfect one for us. Natalie will love it I know that, now all we need to do is sign the papers and it'll be set." he told his mother.

Molly smiled at her son, she knew eventually he would come back to England to live he just needed a push from the right someone who turned out to be Natalie. "if you're sure Charlie I may want all of my children to be here with me but it doesn't mean that I want you to give something up so I'll be happy." she said to him.

He smiled at her, "No I want Natalie to be happy and as long as I get to work with animal's I will be happy, I already filed an application at the ministry in the magical creatures department." he said to her.

Natalie soon came back inside, "Morning Charlie," she said kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna go check on Nate I'll be right back." she said and headed upstairs to where her cousin was sleeping.

Within a few minutes there was a scream, that most definitely was not Natalie's but her cousin's instead. Then Nate appeared on the stairs and looked terrified as hell, "What the hell is a dog doing just popping in that room and those moving pictures. What is going on?" he asked curiously.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie asked as Natalie came down the stairs with Sirius following her laughing.

Glaring at Sirius Molly walked over to him, "Sirius you knew that he was coming, a muggle who has no idea about the magical world. Did you really have to scare him to death?" she asked.

"I couldn't help it," he said to her. "Molly it was just too tempting besides I need to take Charlie to the ministry for a while. We can drop Nate is it off with Dumbledore to explain what is going on to the confused boy." he told her smiling.

Molly didn't seem like she wanted to let Nate go with them but Natalie nodded, "Sure take him get him away for a while will ya." she said and smiled at them giving them a shooing motion meaning for them to get out of the house.

"Are you sure that is safe?" Molly asked. "I mean Sirius isn't the most rational person on the earth and your cousin I believe was in shock deary." she said to her.

It was true that Sirius was kind of child like but then maybe Nate can get a taste of his own medicine seeing what he really is like only Sirius isn't as bad as Nate more like a very mellow version of him, "Yeah I think Nate deserves whatever it is that Sirius decides to do to him, actually I would pay to se what would happen." Natalie said smirking.

"Natalie!" Molly said astonished.

All she did was shrug, "I would Nate is really complicating and bull headed at times that you would rather just kill him then agree on something with him." she said to her.

"Alright then if you say so, are you going to make an appointment at the doctors then?" she asked.

Natalie nodded, "I already have, so if we can leave within ten or fifteen minutes we can be there on time if we drive." she said to Molly.

"Alright dear, you go upstairs and get cleaned up while I take care of the kitchen then." she said and Natalie nodded and headed upstairs to change into some clothes.

Even though Molly hasn't known Natalie that long, a few days at the most she really does hope that she is pregnant she can't help it she loves children. She's gotten used to the idea that some couples do get pregnant even though they aren't married, it happens all of the time in the muggle world its no surprise that it would happen in the wizarding one either.


	8. News

Chapter eight

At the doctor's office they had Natalie fill out too much paper work that she most definitely was tired of doing after a while, especially after they were asking the most ridiculous questions known to mankind or at least to Natalie they were. Molly was just sitting next to her patiently, being the supportive person that she is.

Finally after twenty minutes of sitting in the waiting room Natalie was called into the office, Molly went in with her. The nurse who led them into the room smiled, "First time?" she asked Natalie knowingly.

Smiling shyly Natalie nodded, "Yeah, that obvious?" she asked.

"Only the nerves." she said to her, the nurse soon left a bit after that and then Molly and Natalie were left to wait, such a fun game that is really.

To pass the time Molly read a magazine and Natalie decided to count the dots on the ceiling until the doctor came which was about ten or so minutes later, if they don't be more precise in their appointments they are going to lose business fast.

"Ms. Storing is it?" the doctor asked. "I'm Dr. Powell, so lets get started here then hmm?" he asked Natalie smiling. "Lay back please." he said to her.

Hesitantly Natalie laid back down, unsure of what she should expect since she;s never done something like this before in her life. The doctor rolled her shirt up to just below her breasts, "Now this may be a little cold." he said and then put rolled the jell onto her stomach and looked at the ultrasound looking for well the fetus, if of course there is one.

The doctor moved the ultrasound tool around a bit to make sure that there was a baby or not and well he turned to Natalie and smiled. "Well Ms. Storing I believe congratulations are in order. You are about a month pregnant," her said to her and took some pictures and printed them out for her.

Most of the way home Natalie was in shock unable to really comprehend what was going on or at leas what was happening with her really. To tell the truth Natalie didn't really think that she would ever have kids, no one really has cared enough to stay with her that long like Charlie has.

"Natalie are you alright?" Molly asked.

Natalie shrugged, "I'm not sure yet." she said and went into the living room and saw that Charlie and her cousin were back . "What going on?" she asked.

Charlie answered, "Think he went into shock." she said shrugging.

Crouching in front of him, Natalie slapped her cousin's face trying to get him out of it but it didn't work. "What did you do take him onto a broom and not tell him?" she asked incredulously that her cousin isn't responding to anything.

Nate suddenly looked at Natalie, "Magic." he said to her.

Natalie nodded, "Yes magic is real, why don't you go upstairs and think for a bit," she said uncertain. "Maybe try to comprehend all of this." she said to him.

"You two need to talk, go outside walk for a while." Molly said ushering them outside.

The couple walked outside as Molly said and walked around the house and the garden, "So.." Natalie said starting the conversation unsure how she was supposed to tell Charlie that she was pregnant.

Charlie walked a bit longer until they were at the swing and the two sat down, once they were settled Charlie took Natalie's hand. "Natalie what do you think of England?" he asked her.

Confused Natalie was unsure of what he meant by that, "Fine it's a nice country." she said to him.

"Well Natalie what would you think if I said I wanted to move back here with you?" he asked her curiously.

Squealing in excitement Natalie hugged Charlie to her, "Really?" she asked him.

"Yeah really," he said to her. "I have a house lined up all we need to do is look at it and see if it really is something that you want to live in or not." he said to her.

Natalie smiled at him, "That sounds wonderful Charlie, but I have something to tell you. I have no idea how you are going to take it though so bare with me." taking a deep breath she decided to just tell him. "I'm pregnant Charlie, a month along and no matter what I am keeping it." she said to him

Charlie looked at her shocked, he really didn't know what to say or if he could even really say anything that would make her feel better and what not. He began to think of everything that would come with taking care of a baby and what not and he just kind of was unsure what he should do and well to put it simply, he fainted.


End file.
